1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grinding-disc device, and more particularly relates to a grinding-disc device for power tools that can reduce the cost of use, can improve the applicability and can be used safely.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a power tool can be used to clean and remove rust from the surface of metal by assembling a conventional grinding-disc device on the power tool. The conventional grinding-disc device is rotated with the power tool to grind or polish the surface of the metal to provide a cleaning and rust-removing effect to the metal. The conventional grinding-disc device has a grinding tray and a grinding element. The grinding tray has a top side, a bottom side and a mounting tube. The mounting tube is formed on and protrudes from the top side of the grinding tray and is connected to the power tool. The grinding element is detachably mounted on the bottom side of the grinding tray.
The conventional grinding-disc device for the power tool can be used to grind or polish the surface of the metal. However, the grinding tray of the conventional grinding-disc device only has a single size and is connected to a grinding element with a corresponding size. When a user wants to process a workpiece (such as a wheel rim etc.) in a different size or shape, the user needs to replace or buy another grinding-disc device in another size, and this will increase the cost of using the conventional grinding-disc device and reduce the applicability of the conventional grinding-disc device. In addition, the clamping force between the mounting tube of the grinding tray and the power tool is insufficient, and the mounting tube may be separated from the power tool when the power tool is operated during a high-torque condition and this is unsafe in use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a grinding-disc device for power tools to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.